percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire's Watch
The Fire's Watch is a group of people that can be human, demigod, or nymph. Each one of them has sworn loyalty to the goddess Hestia, to join and follow her. Like the Hunters of Artemis, they're made immortal by Hestia and given new powers by her, as long as they do not break their oath. Description The Fire's Watch members are gifted with excellent combat capabilities and the power to control fire, possess eternal youth as long as they do not die in battle or break their oaths, and can use limited medicinal powers. They can't and don't kill anything - even monsters - unless it is absolutely needed. They are considered as family by Hestia, and as such are all brothers and sisters. They are however sworn to be watchers forever and to be eternal peacekeepers. Because of this, they disgust very much senseless fights and violence of any kind. If a watcher breaks the oath, Hestia will remove their gifts and banish them, taking all of their memories about the watchers away. The other possible way to lose immortality is to die in battle. Appearances Known watchers * Symon Eknard * (watcher) * (watcher) Oath If someone wants to become a watcher, they must to recite the oath. Once Hestia agreeds to that oath, it is binding and the watcher must live by it for the rest of their days. Abilities and Items General Abilities= As the goddess's followers and family, the Watchers of Hestia have these abilities and traits: Orange Aura: Just like the Hunters of Artemis are surrounded by a magical silver aura, the watchers have an orange one. It gives them supernatural physical skills, like jumping dozens of meters and dodging lightning bolts. Also, the Orange Aura irradiates a comforting heat - just like the goddess Hestia - what can be used to calm down or comfort someone. Watcher's Connection: Every Fire's Watcher is magically connected to each other through a highly advanced empathy link. That allows them to mentally contact other watchers and feel when a companion is in danger. Experienced watchers can use that connection to find the exact position of other watchers like a GPS. Lie Detection: Fire's Watchers can magically know when someone is lying. Also, they are very good at reading body language. Medicine: Though not as skillful as a son of Apollo or Asclepius are, watchers have some medicine knowledge. They can usually treat broken bones and illnesses, minor injuries, poison and magical curses. They also have knowledge about herbs and medicinal plants. Immortality: As long as they don't betray Hestia, Watchers can't die from natural causes, such as age and illnesses. They can, however, be killed. |-|Watcher Abilities= Pyrokinesis: Fire's Watch member can control fire to a much better degree than a son of Hephaestus. They are completely immune to fire and extreme temperatures, and their fire manipulation is powerful enough to incinerate people in a matter of seconds. Experienced Watchers can create and control a very powerful blue flame, which is said to be able to incinerate anything. Healing (limited): Watchers of Hestia can magically heal themselves and others from minor injuries. Though they can't use that power to cure illnesses, poisons or any magical diseases, they are able to use it in order to slow down or relieve these. Telekinesis (limited): They can use their mind to levitate objects and throw them. A powerful enough watcher could levitate very large objects, like tables and even people. Some are able to levitate themselves, what allows them to fly. Telepathy: Watchers can mentally contact anyone since they are close enough to them. After first contacting someone, the watcher can create an empathy link with them. Once the empathy link is created, they both can mentally talk to each other from anywhere. Empathy: Watchers can sense what someone is feeling and irradiate their own emotions, what can quickly change the mood of people around them. Though this ability can be used to canalize negative emotions, watchers usually only use that to comfort people. Some sons and daughters of Hades are immune to that ability. |-|Magical Items= *'Flame Bracer': A magical, gold bracer that can create golden fire and use it to make solid flame constructs, like swords and shields. *'Watchers' Coat': A magical, hooded red duster coat used by the Watchers. It is absolutely fireproof and is quite resistant to physical or magical attacks. Additionally, the coat can keep anyone wearing it magically heated. *'Magical Bag': An enchanted leather courier bag. Hestia magically enchanted the bag so it will never get full and doesn't weigh, no matter what the watchers put inside it. Trivia